


Haiba M.D

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doctor AU, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Humor, Lots of malpractice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: It could be said that he’s a bit of a dick. It could be said his means of saving lives is a bit rude, a bit cruel, and somewhat coated in malpractice violations. But, more than all those things, he is helping and he is doing it while looking good.(He’s very pretty.)OR; Lev is just one world-renown doctor in a world full of Hanahaki patients[Day one: Flowers]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Lev Weekend 2020





	Haiba M.D

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHH LEV WEEKKKK!!!!!!!!
> 
> To note: I hate hanahaki AUs but as usual I take what I despise and make it better for me, myself, and I. I hope you can enjoy it and perhaps if people do, I'll write more. This story is far from over after all!!!

“So, you’re just starting to hit stage 3. This is the last stage before you’ll be unable to receive medical care in the form of simple daily pills and nasal mists to counteract the growth. During this stage your life is in actual danger, assuming you don’t move forward with your treatment and get the, now necessary, surgery.”

Lev smiles at the young girl across from where he sits in his spinning, plush, roller seat. He’s been told, once or twice in the early days of his career, that smiling in the face of death and disease is the best way to make a patient either terrified or reassured. He forgets which one is which, but if the look on the girl’s face says anything, it’s probably the latter. 

“The surgery destroys my heart though… Kills the love right?”

Lev is smiling still and hums a bit as he pretends to think over the question. The girl couldn’t be any older than 16 or so, very obviously a teenager not even scraping the prime of her life, not even old enough to buy a beer from the Family Mart across the street. He used to pity the children he saw in here, and he still does (don’t worry) but now he just feels a bit tired hearing the same story over and over again. 

“I wouldn’t say, ‘ _ kills the love _ ’ per se—” Lev does air-quotes as he says this. “More accurately it's as if wiping the table clean from a stain! The stain is no longer there and you simply forget it was ever there in the first place!” 

“It… it’s just… Is the...stain that bad?”

“Kiko-chan. That stain? It's  _ acid _ . Every second it spends on the table is another layer of damage that cannot ever be fixed. Do you wanna look at a table with a big, ugly, indent of a stain in it forever? Maybe you’d prefer a table with a big hole in it, from the  _ acid _ .” 

“But… what if I don’t want to forget the stain?” She says, almost like a whisper. The wind is blowing harshly outside, orange and red leaves blowing past the window. Lev keeps smiling and rolls closer to the girl.

“No one wants to remember acid outside of a lab dear, trust me.”

She looks terrified; Lev keeps pushing.

“That  _ table,  _ Kiko-chan, is your _ lungs _ . You’ve been really good though! Taking the medicine prescribed, going and talking to your therapist about your condition, attempting to confess and failing—” The girl winces and sniffles a bit and Lev smiles a softer smile, almost got her. “You’ve done everything you can! If we approve the surgery now, we can have you healthy again in 2 weeks’ time. The table can be cleaned, without any stains, any indents, any leftovers— good as new.” 

“Haiba-san… Is there really nothing else I can do?”

Lev, once again, hums and pretends to think. 

“You have 3 options.” He holds up a finger “ONE, you get the courage to confess to Taka-kun and, assuming he accepts your feelings, you gradually get better in the next week and live with little to no discomfort, though you will be at greater risk for pneumonia for the rest of your life.” 

“Wait- and if he doesn’t accept my feelings?”

“If he doesn’t, there is a _small_ chance you could still heal as you would if he did... but it's  _ far _ more likely for you to relapse from the mental anguish of being rejected while sick, and in turn, you’ll progress at a highly aggressive speed, about 4 to 8 hours, from a stage 3 hanahaki to a stage 5.” 

She looks like she’s gonna be sick. Lev grabs the small waste bin and brings it near her, smiling.

“ _ Stage 5?” _

_ “ _ Stage 5! That’s called death. You will die.”   
  


She sobs a bit. Lev offers her a tissue. 

“Option TWO—” puts up another finger. “You wait too long and either die or are left with such deep scarring in your lungs you’ll be unable to even  _ use them  _ and you’ll be put on the hanahaki specialized lung transplant list, something you’ll be on for … mmm... I don’t know.. considering your health... your reluctance to get the surgery... At  _ shortest?  _ A year.”

She's straight sobbing now.

“Assuming you live that long! Also, even if everything goes well you’ll never really be the same. Sucks, I’d imagine.” He thinks the smiling is helping because she’s still crying but also blushing. He’s so pretty. 

“Option THREE—” he holds up 3 fingers. “You approve the surgery, or you don’t, we, in that case, ask your parents, they approve the surgery,  _ because they love you more than you do one teenage boy and you dying would ruin their lives _ , and it gets done anyway. 2 weeks from now you’re fine, your lungs are healthy again, you take minor medication for the next month to keep the tissue healthy. Done and done. Kiko-chan is once again swimming and breathing without coughing up blood.” 

He gets up and kneels down and grabs her hand. 

“Kiko-chan. Don’t ruin your life for a stupid boy.  _ Please _ .”

Hook, line and—

“Okay… okay I’ll do it… I don’t wanna die Haiba-san! I don’t wanna die.”

_ Sinker. _

_ “ _ Of course Kiko-chan. I’ll go get your parents from the waiting room.”

Lev walks out, gets the parents, signs some papers, takes some calls, thanking the parents and girl for their hard work, and wishes them luck with the surgery, letting the secretaries take care of the rest. Another life saved, another heartbroken.

Today is already starting out on the right foot.

=

Lev wouldn’t say he’s amazing or anything, but he had plenty of people who would.

He’s saved a lot of lives. He’s helped a lot of kids (Hanahaki is a disease that affects adolescents far more than any rational adult. Lev has found, with tireless research and many first-hand experiences, that no adult is willing to let any sort of crush or infatuation grow to the point of endangering one’s self. That coupled with the fact that the chemicals the plants feed on, something he won’t explain now because it’s not important to explain now, are more prevalent within an adolescent brain. Puberty is nothing but too many brain chemicals and the plant consumes said chemicals and as such keeps growing. That explains the bulk of it. Blah blah blah all that matters is Lev saves kids for a living), done a lot of good.

It could be said that he’s a bit of a dick. It could be said his means of saving lives is a bit rude, a bit cruel, and somewhat coated in malpractice violations. But, more than all those things, he is helping and he is doing it while looking good. 

(He’s very pretty.)

“You’re very pretty.” Says a really nice guy at a bar one night. Lev has a really important interview in the morning but he also has a really, really important drink he needs to sip on and have paid for by the guy at the bar. He helps kids and some adults but usually kids all day every day, all the time— _forever_. He has more than earned his bi-weekly break: a nice drink, bright smiles, and whispered words between strangers. No blood splatters on his chest during an examination, no bloody petals littered all over his floor and desk, no crying teenagers insisting  _ Something-san _ was really the love of their life and they’d happily die or whatever the fuck reason they insisted on instead of just  _ confessing _ or  _ getting the damn surgery— _ none of that. Just adults, having a good time, about to make  _ great _ decisions. 

“I am. You aren’t that bad yourself.” Lev says over the top of his glass. It’s only 9 PM. Anything could happen. 

“You got a name?” The guy asks. He’s got nice eyes and a decent face shape. Nothing too memorable.

“I’ve been called a heartbreaker..” 

“Oh? Is that some sort of warning?” He looks Lev up and down as Lev sips at his drink. The guy was obviously stupid, which was fine (not everyone was award-winning doctor Lev Haiba). Who thought a word was a warning? 

“No, it’s a nickname! That’s what people call me! It isn’t my name though.”

“Uh-huh”

“It isn’t a warning either! What does that even mean? You’re kinda slow huh?”

The guy’s eyebrow raises and he smirks a bit. 

“Me? I’m the slow one here?”

“It’s okay, I like that in a man.” 

The guy was laughing and Lev was smiling and the room smelt like alcohol and smoke (but like the clean type of smoke that ruined your lungs but not your breath). Everything was _perfect_. 

Until the next day and he woke up to a pillow covered in mucus drenched petals, a guy coughing thorns into his toilet, and crusty, dried blood in his hair. Fucker using him as a romantic rebound? Lev _hated_ those types. Fuck— his hair! His interview! _HIS HAIR._

“ _This is why I don’t mix work and pleasure…_ ” He grits out as he washes blood out of hair, listening to the sounds of a sobbing man next to him. The guy, he has a name or something ( _Oiru- Oiwa? Oitama? Oikane?_ he can't fucking remember and damn sure won't now). This is why he doesn’t do anything outside of work anymore. This is why he, assuming it isn't aiding his research, doesn't allow himself to enjoy his bi-weekly drinks to the fullest anymore. Because shit like this happens. Guys like Oikama happen. _Fuck._

Lev Haiba (world-renown doctor known for his outstanding and life-saving research and diagnostics within the Hanahaki medical community)  _ hates  _ love.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh i love him. Thank you for organizing this event (@Levweekend) on twt!!!! 
> 
> HMU on twt and talk about lev with me (@MrsHaiiba) !!


End file.
